Even I can dream
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Takes place between Parental Guidance and Looking Back. Sometimes even a dream can start with an obsession.


"HA! Looks like I win again!" Stacy cheered and pumped her fist in victory at the top of a big pile of rocks.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! IS SHE GOOD OOOOOOOOOOR WHAT?" Dil's voice boomed as he as well as the rest of the gang lay on the ground exhausted.

"Yeah Stace." Bradley panted for air while looking up at her. "I thought this game was called king of the mountain, and last I checked a king wasn't a girl."

"While I would normally applaud Bradley for his good vocabulary skills. I would also like to point out that I can't help feeling offended by his obvious use of sexism." Polly responded while also gasping for air. Pepperoni laying by her side.

"My obvious use of what?" Bradley gave Polly a confused blank stare.

"Heh. What can I say B-man? You never stood a chance from the beginning." She grinned while pointing her index finger at him. "Because..." she raised the arm she had been pointing at her boyfriend with in the air. Her finger now pointing up towards the sky. "I am the girl who walks the path of heaven! The one who rules over all!"

"Oh I'm so sure." Bradley rolled his eyes.

"Arrr matey! Just fer that it looks like ye'll have to walk the plank!" Stacy smiled as her normal orange dress changed into a pirate outfit. Bradley looked around to see that they were now on a pirate ship, and he was on a thin piece of plywood overlooking the water.

"I don't think so! This looks like a job for Robo Bradley!"He proclaimed as he transformed into a larger version of himself now wearing metallic armor. He was just about to fire his laser eyes when he saw the smug look on his girlfriends face.

"Do you really think that little piece of wood is going to hold that much weight?" She leaned against one of the masts and crossed her arms over her chest. Bradley of course was about to respond when he heard the loud crack that sent him falling into the water below. Only for a large black fin to emerge from the water as he surfaced. Bradley swam as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough as the fin pulled him under.

Just for the ocean to turn back into the pool at Latchkey Apartments. Bradley emerged from the water sputtering for air as Stacy her wet spiky hair revealed to have been the shark fin emerged shortly after releasing a hearty laugh at her best friends expense.

"Real mature Stace." He found himself saying dryly.

"Aw c'mon B-man lighten up a little." Stacy gave him a nudge and a warm smile only for it to disappear as Bradley nonchalantly got out of the pool. She quickly climbed out after him a bit worried. "What's been with you lately? You've been kinda... no more like... really moody lately."

"It's nothing." Bradley lied as he looked down at the green gravel.

"As if." Stacy sarcastically responded before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. Besides you'd just laugh anyways." He responded while glancing slowly back at her.

"B-man I'm not just your best friend. I'm also your girlfriend remember?" She gave him a caring glance. "You're supposed to come to me about these things. I mean if not me then who else?"

He turned a little to look into those beautiful orbs full of the love that entranced him every time. Whenever his eyes met hers it was like he felt himself melting like ice cream on a hot day. He let out a sigh of resignation.

"Pinky swear on it?" He looked at her questionably.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye and all that." She nodded with a smile full of warmth.

"I thought it was a needle." He raised an eyebrow

"The cupcake sounds nicer." She shrugged.

"Fine. It's about what your parents were saying the other day." He looked back at the gravel.

"What about it?" She asked as if surprised this was the big deal bothering him. She had thought all that had been settled.

"You remember how they said I don't care about my future right?" He asked

"Yeah? So?" Stacy asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. To be honest that had been one thing she had agreed with her parents on. After all this was Bradley they were talking about.

"And you remember how when we were nine you told me your dream was to be an airline pilot right?" He continued with the questioning.

"Where are you going with this?" She retorted bluntly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well the truth is that I also have a dream." He looked up at her then back to the ground again. "You know something I want to do in the future."

"You have a dream?" Now it was Stacy's turn to be surprised. She had been right about not laughing at the idea, but even so she wondered what kind of dream he would have.

"Of course! Is it that surprising?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No duh. After all this is you we're talking about." She rolled her eyes before giving him the benefit of the doubt. "So what is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bradley inquired while still worried she'd use it to mock him.

"Just spill it B-man we don't have all day." She said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright then." Suddenly to Stacy's surprise he whipped around and placed his hands on her shoulders as his gaze met hers. As she looked into her boyfriends eyes she could see the seriousness in them. It wasn't just his eyes either. His entire face looked dead serious. She could feel her entire body start to heat up as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her heart beginning to race.

"Stacy..." He began

"Yeah Bradley?" Her voice no longer held that rough edge that was normal for her. In fact her voice sounded quite soft and feminine. Her heart began to race faster as the temperature in her body rose.

"Uranus is my dream!" He spoke in a serious tone that she had never seen before.

Time seemed to freeze for the two of them after that. It was like they were the only ones in existence while the rest of the world faded away. His serious expression met with his girlfriends blank stare. It could have been a second. It could have been longer. Nobody knows how long they had been standing like that before what happened next.

A slap so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire universe exploded through space as Bradley landed on the ground dazed a few yards away. A large, burning hot, red hand print was visible on his cheek as Stacy stormed away. Her fists clenched tightly and her teeth grinding with every step.

Oh she knew what he had really meant, and sure maybe she hadn't had to have hit him like that, and of course maybe she should have just made the usual snipe at his maturity.. That would have been the easy way. She also knew that despite his idiotic insensitivity she still loved him with all her heart. After all something like this wasn't enough to even put a dent in their relationship.

But there was just too much wrong with that sentence for her to forgive him right now.  
**  
THE END **


End file.
